


An Unquestioning Acceptance

by Meicdon13



Series: The empty spaces above your heart [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M, Russian Mafia, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: Instead of coming home safe and sound to Yuri, Otabek ends up in the hospital after an attack. Yuri fears that he’s begun to drift away after that.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The empty spaces above your heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/612655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	An Unquestioning Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back almost 5 years later with more bullshit. (Yes, I’m still inspired by the naked fight scene in _Eastern Promises_.)

To say that Yuri wasn’t worried would be untrue—he’d already terrified a nurse with his demands for information, had instructed his other men to obtain the doctor’s number so Yuri could call him later—but to worry was to doubt Otabek. To doubt his strength that would see him through this, to doubt his loyalty to Yuri and his promise to never leave his side.

So, Yuri ruthlessly stifled that worry inside of him, let his fury roll in to take its place.

“I’m fine, Yuri,” Otabek said, too calm for someone who almost had their guts spill out across the tiled floor of a sauna.

“You’re not fine,” Yuri seethed. “You’re in a hospital, covered in stitches and bandages because someone thought that they could hurt you and get away with it!”

Otabek frowned at him. “I don’t want you to get hurt too.”

Yuri leaned down, gently pressed his forehead against Otabek’s. “I won’t be.”

*****

Yuri’s revenge was swift. He slit their throats and threw their bodies into the Thames, deciding to forego extended torture in favor of more time spent focusing on Otabek’s recovery. As far as Yuri was concerned, they were garbage and that was how he treated them.

Afterwards, he spent his days in the hospital, watching over Otabek during his treatments and check-ups, keeping vigil as he slept and ate. He only went home once visiting hours ended, respecting Grandfather’s single request during the entire ordeal.

“If you make yourself sick while looking out for him, how do you think he’d feel?” Grandfather had asked, eyebrow raised.

Yuri knew well enough not to argue, but that didn’t stop him from hurrying back to the hospital every morning after breakfast.

He wanted to be there when Otabek was awake. It didn’t matter that Otabek had never hinted at feeling lonely or abandoned; Yuri wanted to make sure that the thought never even crossed his mind.

“I’m still here,” Otabek would say, unflinching at Yuri’s painfully tight hold on his hand, as if Yuri was the one who needed comfort and reassurance.

*****

The loud laughter that came out of Otabek’s room immediately made Yuri suspicious.

The nurse that was cleaning up the remains of Otabek’s bland hospital breakfast was familiar; he’d helped change Otabek’s bandages before and had provided an extra blanket when Otabek admitted that he found the hospital a bit too cold.

The grin he flashed at Otabek as he cleaned up spoke of shared secrets and amusement, a far cry from the boring small talk he engaged Otabek with whenever Yuri was around.

Yuri’s hatred of him was cemented in that moment.

“Excuse me,” the nurse said as he made his way towards the door. Yuri watched with narrowed eyes as it swung shut behind him.

“Yuri?”

Yuri realized he was scowling at the door. He huffed in annoyance—at himself and at the nurse—before turning to look at Otabek. “How are you feeling?”

Otabek smiled at him, small and warm. “They said I could go home tomorrow.”

_Home._

Yuri pushed all thoughts of secret-filled grins and handsome dark-haired nurses out of his mind.

“I can’t wait.”

*****

Yuri saw the nurse again, not in the crowded hospital corridors but at the mouth of an alley near the family restaurant.

He sat astride a motorcycle, looking up at Otabek standing in front of him. He looked completely relaxed, leaning forward slightly, head tilted to one side as he listened to whatever Otabek was saying. From where Yuri was standing in front of the restaurant, he couldn’t hear either of them.

It was either a short conversation or he had caught the tail end of it; the nurse shot Otabek one last grin, accompanied by finger guns—Yuri snorted into his scarf at the immaturity—before he sped off.

“What was that about?” he said, as soon as Otabek was within arm’s length. He had meant to sound curious, but even to his own ears he sounded demanding and angry.

“The nurse?” Otabek blinked at Yuri as he opened the car door for him. “He was having trouble starting his bike. I didn’t realize it was Jean until I went up to him to help.”

Yuri slammed his door shut, feeling only slightly guilty that he had almost crushed Otabek’s fingers in the frame. If Otabek was surprised at Yuri’s sudden violence, he didn’t show it, just walked around the car and climbed into the driver’s seat without comment.

Yuri reminded himself not to worry—not to _doubt_ —not to think about attractive nurses with motorcycles and loud, open laughter.

“You never did like sharing,” Grandfather had said, after Yuri had given Otabek his stars.

Yuri watched the back of Otabek’s head as he drove, lips pressed together in a disapproving frown. No, he didn’t like sharing.


End file.
